The present invention relates to a stapler operating device with a sheet discharging mechanism for a copy machine, more particularly to a device which operates the sheet discharging mechanism and the stapler operating mechanism by means of a drive, and staples a set of sheets diagonally in the corner of the sheets.
A sorter with stapling function for a copy machine performs sorting, which deposits copied sheets into a tray in respective sequence, and stapling, which staples a set of the sheets.
Nowadays, the demand has increased for compact and power saving copy machines. Also the demand for a copy machine that staples the sheets diagonally in the corner has increased because the diagonally-stapled sheets provide better strength in cohesion than the vertically or horizontally-stapled sheets in the corner thereof.